everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Huntsman
|birthday = March 13th |side = Rebel |roommate = Dexter Charming |bffas = Daring and Dexter Charming are my buddies, but I can really be myself around Ashlynn Ella. |log = }} Hunter Huntsman is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. He is part of both Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood as the next Huntsman, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he refuses to hurt, kill or even eat animals. As the next Huntsman, he can be relied on to jump into action when he thinks someone needs help, ripping off his shirt in one fell swoop. Portrayers In English, Hunter Huntsman is voiced by Grant George. In Latin American Spanish, Hunter is voiced by Alan Fernando Velázquez. Character Personality Hunter is a little boastful, easily annoyed, and distracted. He is serious about his role as a hero, but not as enthusiastic about his job description as a hunter. He cares deeply for nature and animals, and is even a vegetarian, though his family won't approve this so he keeps it a secret. He also secretly set free the animals from his father's traps Once Upon a Time . At times, he can tend to be a little overconfident when confronting problems. Hunter is the kind of boy who goes along with others easily, but has problems finding connection on topics that deeply matter to him, like nature and animal well-being. Appearance Hunter has tan skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair. The right side of his head is shaven, while the hair on the left side hangs just over his ear. Interests Hunter is very drawn to the outdoors and its activities that come with it. As the next huntsman, he takes pride in his athleticism. A sport Hunter specializes in is archery, where Hunter has the ability to shoot arrow after arrow and still hit the bullseye on the same target. He usually trains around the school. Outside of the field of his sport interests, Hunter also appreciates being around nature. He and his girlfriend Ashlynn sometimes go to the Enchanted Forest for a romantic picnic out. Hunter is also part of the cheerhexing squad. Fairy tale Relationships Family The Huntsman of both Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood is Hunter's father. He also has an ax-capable mother and a baby sister named Fern. Friends Hunter likes to hang out with Daring and Dexter Charming, but he only considers himself to have a true connection with Ashlynn Ella. Pet A squirrel named Pesky is Hunter's pet. As his name suggests, Pesky makes a habit of agitating Hunter, but is also unquestioningly loyal to him. In ''The Storybook of Legends'', Pesky is not mentioned. When the students summon animal companions, a griffin comes to Hunter. Romance Hunter is dating Ashlynn Ella, a princess, despite knowing that this is not approved of and that they may be endangering their stories. They once dated secretly, but after Duchess Swan found out, they revealed themselves to the school. Ashlynn briefly broke up with Hunter because of the peer pressure she was facing, but eventually she realized that their relationship was important enough to fight for. Additionally, Hunter's allegiance is also motivated by his love for Ashlynn. Timeline * July 30, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Hunter Huntsman. * May 30, 2013: Hunter Huntsman makes his cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * October 01, 2013: Hunter Huntsman makes his book debut in "Hunter Huntsman's Story". * Early October, 2013: Hunter Huntsman's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early October, 2013: Hunter Huntsman makes his diary debut in his 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 29, 2013: Hunter Huntsman's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * October 29, 2013: Hunter Huntsman's profile art is revealed. Gallery Profile art - Hunter Huntsman II.png Profile art - TriCastleOn Hunter.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Hunter.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ashlynn and Hunter.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Cheerhexers